Infierno: Alpha
by pipe85694
Summary: Una cosa, 2 oraciones: El Infierno ha llegado a la Tierra.                         Ellos lo mandarán a casa.
1. Prólogo

Infierno , Alpha

Prólogo.

Saludos, comunico que es mi 1er fic, además, Los personajes, compañías o marcas no me pertenecen, ni en sueños han sido mias, y por último, como es un mundo libre, (Si no lo fuera no estarias leyendo esto…) puedes decidir entre… leer o no leer, comentar o no comentar, dar propina o no dar propina XD, criticar o no criticar, no los obligo a nada.

P.d: Si critican, haganlo con toda tranquilidad, comprenderé que debo mejorar y no me suicidaré XD.

Fin del comunicado (A lo Pinochet XD)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el año 20XX (Pueden elegir 2 numeros que reemplazen las XX)…

Reino champiñon, 19:15.

Era un atardecer en el Reino Champiñon, las nubes ya habían adaptado su color rojizo.

Mario & Luigi estaban el la mesa del comedor de su casa, ambos en silencio…

- Deberíamos tomarlo en serio – decidió Mario romper el silencio.

- ¿Crees que si? – contestó rápidamente Luigi.

-Si. – Contestó de manera brusca.

De un instante a otro una criatura al comedor.

-¡¿Se puede saber quien diablos eres que entras sin tocar? – Grito un furioso Mario.

La " Cosa " hace caso omiso y decide atacar a Luigi.

- ¡Ah, apesta, quítamelo de encima maldición! Gritó Luigi.

"Eso" muerde a Luigi en el cuello, provocandole una espaciosa abertura.

- ¡AHHH, Virgen, como duele! – Se queja Luigi.

-¡Cuidado hermano! – Asesina a la criatura con un cuchillo de picar.

El cuerpo de la "cosa" sale disparado por una patada de mario.

- Déjame ver - Mario examina la herida, al parecer era curable.

-¡NO! Aniquílame de inmediato… - Contesto de forma moribunda Luigi.

- Qué cosas dices, vamos moviendo el trasero hasta el hospital. – Responde Mario.

-Esa cosa, no era normal, estaba infectada con un virus. – Añade Luigi.

- ¡¿ Cómo que un Virus? Nos vamos al hospital Ya. – Insiste Mario.

- No lo entiendes, te lo tendré que contar… - Responde Luigi.

Hace 10 años, cuando te fuiste un tiempo al castillo, empezamos a tener problemas económicos, y busqué un trabajo, pero nada surgió… Solo una vacante en una compañía farmaceutica llamada Nintendo. Me pedían cosas bastante extrañas, por ejemplo una muestra de la saliva de una persona, alguno que otro pelo, etc… cuando terminaron de recolectar lo que necesitaban, nos despidieron a todos… pero yo me quedé en las instalaciones, a ver que ocurría, pasé junto a la sala de experimentos y vi como horrorosamente, inyectaban un líquido a un niño, este se transformo en algo sediento de sangre y comenzo a atacar a todos, pero le inyectaron un sedante que lo aniquilo al de inmediato… desde ahí no sé nada más… corrí despavorido.

- Y me decías que era un trabajo sano… – Respondió mario.

- Deduzco que esa empresa a logrado aumentar su producción del virus y finalmente lo a liberado – Aporto Luigi.

-¿No hay una cura? –Preguntó mario.

- Al parecer nunca se molestaron…-Respondió

-Que imprudencia... – comentó Mario.

- Ahora mátame, decapítame, si sigo así terminare com esa cosa.- Mientras se tocaba la herida.

-¡NO! buscaré la cura. – Respondió desesperado.

- ¡No hay tiempo maldición! – Finalizó Luigi.

Mario coge el cuchillo de mesa, el mismo que usó para matar al otro infectado.

- Hermano, Te quiero. – Finalizó mario, decapitandolo y escapando.

Afuera, Mario observa un escenario desolador, montones de cuerpos tirados en el suelo e infectados hasta en el más ínfimo rincón.

-Qué demonios pasó. – se dijo a sí mismo Mario.

Un helicóptero pasa por ahí.

- Si alguien me escucha, diríjase a las colinas para la evacuación, repito, diríjase a las colinas para la evacuación. – se escucha a travez de un megáfono del helicoptero.

-Con que las colinas, debo dirigirme hacia allá. – Pensó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hyrule 20:00

Es una noche oscura en hyrule… de un instante a otro, se vee la silueta de alguien, ese alguien se llamaba Link.

- ¡Hace un frio que me congela los sesos…! – Se quejaba Link mientras se abrazaba inútilmente a sí mismo.

- Uff… menos mal ya llegué a casita, me voy a asear y luego a soñar… – Se decía para sí mismo.

A la mañana siguiente…

Hyrule 7:30

Hacía un día nublado que dejaba ganas de quedarse en casa, mientras tanto, Link ya habia terminado de desayunar…

- Mmm… que habrá sido de la princesa, y si la voy a ver? No, no, no tengo las agallas, después de que pasó "Eso", hemos estado muy distanciados… - Pensó mientras recogía todo.

Link había acabado todo y se dispuso a salir… ¡Sorpresa! Infectados por todos lados, y algunos supervivientes luchando y escapando por su vida.

- ¿ Y de que demonios me perdí ahora? – Exclamó.

Se oye una voz.

- ¡EHHHH, por aquí, al parecer Link sigue vivo! – Mientras le agitaba las manos a Link

Otra voz…

- ¡Que se salve solo, estoy seguro de que puede hacerse camino hasta la asotea del castillo! - Gritaba

-Pero… no podemos abandonarlo… - Respondió

Finalmente las voces desaparecieron entre el bosque, Link estaba atónito.

-Oh oh, al parecer hay gresca… - Pensó mientras entró a su casa a buscar su espada.

Link, se cambió de ropas, tomó su espada y lleno su bolso con, 1 litro de agua, un kilogramo de arroz, una fuente de plástico y fósforos.

-¡ Me largo de aquí! – Gritó.

Salió de nuevo y todo seguía como se veía, pero no había supervivientes en el área…

- ¡Demonios, me abandonaron! Tendré que hacer mi camino solo…- Pensó mientras se lanzaba contra la horda.

Link comenzó a asesinar infectados a diestra y siniestra con su espada haciendo su camino hasta el lago de Faron, lugar donde no habían infectados ya que, Link luego de cruzar el puente que conecta a Ordon y Faron, Lo cortó, para evitar que sigan pasando infectados a las otras provincias.

-¡ Ja! Con eso bastará… - Pensó

Link escucha gritos desde el otro lado… Si, al cortar el puente selló el destino de muchas personas que aún vivían…

-Pero qué carajo hice… por mi culpa, murio mucha más gente… - se dijo a sí mismo.

Alguien se acercaba…

- No te culpes… mataste a unos pocos, pero de seguro salvaste a muchos…. – dijo la otra voz.

- Quizás… pero de todas formas maté gente, y si la infección ya ha llegado a las otras provincias… esa gente hubiera muerto en vano… - Respondio Link mientras mientras se incorporaba.

- Oh, donde quedaron mis modales… mi nombre es Saria. – Se presentó la extraña.

- Con que te llamas Saria, gran nombre, yo soy Link… - También se presentó.

- ¿Que tal si vamos juntos hasta al punto de evacuación? – Decidió proponer Saria.

- Pensé que no lo dirías… - Aceptó Link mirándola a los ojos.

Al rato

Hyrule 8:40

- Esto… ¿Y cuál es el famoso punto de evacuación? – Pregunta Link mientras caminan en el bosque.

- Es la asotea del castillo, llegará algún vehículo a sacar a todos los supervivientes de Hyrule, estará ahí en 24 hrs. Asi que debemos apresurarnos.

- Espera, ¡es cierto!, ¡Tengo una yegua!, la llamaré… - Dice mientras saca su silbato.

-No te molestes, si la dejaste fuera de tu casa te aseguro que el animalito ese esta muerto… - Responde Saria de forma seca.

- Ah, ¡Maldición!, estos Perros podridos me lo han quitado todo… - Exclama Link arrodillado en el suelo.

- Será mejor seguir a pie… - Recomendo Saria - No perdamos Tiempo.

- Esas cosas ya firmaron su sentencia de muerte… - Maldice Link a los infectados.

Rato después…

Hyrule 9:20

- Mira, ya casi salimos del bosque. – Dijo Saria entusiasmada.

-Si, pero… aún debemos pasar por el campo… - Respondió Link.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, Ese vendría siendo el epílogo.

Próximo capítulo: Final en las colínas.

Fecha ideal: 6/12/10

Gracias por leer y que tengan una buena víspera de navidad ^.^.


	2. Final en las Colinas

Infierno, Capítulo 1: Final en las Colinas.

Bueno, mejor no relleno el fic con mis palabras.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- N-no puede ser… - Dijo Saria al ver la planicie hylian.

-Al parecer la muerte de la gente en Ordon fue en vano… - Se lamenta Link.

Hyrule 9:22

Si… la infección primero dio un paseito por las provincias centrales y luego llegó a Ordon…

- Pero… no te desanimes, deberíamos pensar en una forma de atravesar esa plaga.- Dijo para dar animos a una desilucionada Saria.

-Sí, aún quiero vivir… - Respondió trístemente.

- Bueno, aún nos quedan varias horas, busquemos refugio y proviciones, las necesitaremos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto…

Reino champiñón 9:22

- ¡Vaya! Creí que nos matarían… - Pensaba mientras comía una sopa instantánea.-

Dímelo a mi… - Respondió Daisy.

- Flash back-

Luego de la muerte de Luigi…

- Dios… el apocalipsis llegó. – Pensaba mientras miraba a el Reino Champiñon complétamente destruido.

- ¡Ehhh, por aquí! – Gritó Daisy mientras mataba un infectado con un bate de baseball.

- Daisy, ¡Sobreviviste! – Se alegró Mario.

-¡Ja! Unas ratas podridas no me iban a matar. – Le dijo mientras le dió a Mario un palo de hockey.

-De lujo, no más uso deportivo. – Respondió.

- ¿También escuchaste el helicóptero? – Preguntó Daisy.

- Afirmativo. – Respondió en tono militar.

-¿A qué esperamos entonces? ¡ A las colinas rapido! – Se apresuró Daisy.

- Voy detrás de ti Daisy. – Respondió Mario.

-Pero deberíamos ir a por provisiones, será un viaje largo. – Aportó Daisy.

- Si, ¿pero donde las conseguimos? – Preguntó.

-¿Un centro comercial? – Respondió mientras golpeó a un infectado que se acercó.

-No, siempre hay mucha gente en esos lugares, lo que significa, infectados hasta en el baño- Negó – Mejores son los kioscos y minimarkets. – finalizó.

-Si, justo lo que iba a decir. – Afirmó Daisy la idea de Mario.

Fin Flash back -

Al salir del minimarket, escuchan un tren evacuando supervivientes.

- ¡Demonios, nos dejó! – Exclamó Mario.

-No todo está perdido, tengo una idea, sigamos las vías para llegar a las colinas. – Le respondió.

- ¿Y si hay bifurcaciones? – Preguntó mientras lanzó lejos el vasito de sopa.

- Debemos tomar el camino que esté más caliente, porque el tren lo calentó, por si las moscas, saqué un mapa del minimarket. – Dijo con orgullo

-Je, te anticipaste a todo. – Respondió.

Y comenzaron a seguir el tren, lo siguieron gracias al ruido, pero luego lo perdieron de vista 2 hrs después, ya que estaban agotados.

12:30 Reino champiñón, Ya en zona rural.

- Descansemos aquí – pidió Mario.

- Bueno… también estoy cansada, usaremos el mapa para seguir… - dijo mientras sacaba una botella con jugo de naranja y una jarrita de metal.

- ¿Qué tal si almorzamos? – Preguntó Mario.

-¿ Y qué comemos? Solo traje Jugo de naranja y unas galletas… - Respondió Daisy.

- Yo traje 1 kilogramo de arroz, rinde 20 porciones, con 1 tenemos para sobrevivir unos 2 o 3 días… - Aportó Mario.

-Pero… ¿crudo? – preguntó.

- Esa jarrita tuya es casi del mismo material que una olla, con una taza alcanza para ambos, haré el fuego, luego vamos por agua- Dijo como un líder.

- Ajá… - asintió.

13:20 Reino champiñón

-Uff… debemos continuar… - se quejó Mario

- Vamos, vamos, moviendo esas piernas. – Dijo mientras recogía todo.

- Las colinas deberían estar el noroeste de nuestra posición, a una hora más o menos. – dijo Mario mientras revisaba el mapa.

Mario y Daisy continuaron caminando hasta llegar a un risco, ¡Sorpresa!, Ahí abajo estaba el tren, solo habían cadáveres amontonados…

- No fue un accidente… - Dijo Daisy.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Mario.

- Las vías no están deterioradas, y no hay infectados en la zona, lo que sea que hizo esto ahora viene por nosotros… - dijo muy seria Daisy.

- Lo estaremos esperando. – Contestó Mario sintiendo coraje.

Reino Champiñón 14:00

Mario & Daisy ya han llegado a las colinas, pero no saben que hacer…

- ¿Y ahora qué? – pregunta Mario.

- No lo sé… busca por los alrededores…

Después de un rato de búsqueda, dieron con una cabaña, para su suerte había una radio militar encendida.

- ¿Hola? Aquí ejército fungi, esperando respuesta. – Salía una voz por la radio.

- Ehh… Hola. – Contestó Mario.

-¿Sois gente, gente viva? – preguntó la voz

- Si, lo somos, ¿Nos vendrán a rescatar o no? – Preguntó Mario alterándose.

-¿Que ha pasado con el ferrocarril que hemos enviado? - Preguntó.

- A sido derribado por alguna mutación de infectado. – Respondió Mario.

- Imposible… Ok, gracias por la información, podremos enviar una furgoneta blindada a rescatarlos, tiempo estimado 30 minutos, aguantad, en la cabaña hemos dejado armamento para que puedan defenderse, si hay una mutación que derribo un tren, las necesitarán. – finalizó por fin la voz.

- Mola, gran rifle. – dice Daisy cogiendo un rifle de asalto.

- Me quedo con esta. – dijo Mario cogiendo una escopeta automática.

En seguida se oye un estruendo…

-¡AHHHH! – gritó Mario al ver un inmenso infectado escamoso y con un caparazón puntiagudo.

- ¿Ese no es Bowser? Lo lograron infectar…

La bestia ruge y ataca a Mario, pero este con una voltereta hacia atrás lo esquiva, el golpe destruyó el suelo de la cabaña.

-¡Abre fuego! – Gritó Daisy.

-¡No tienes que decirlo! Ratatatatatataaaaaa. – Hizo Mario como un niño de preescolar jugando a la guerrita.

Pero El Rey de los ahora infectados Koopa, no iba a ceder fácilmente, comenzó a escupir su fuego, Daisy lo esquivó, pero Mario no tuvo tanta suerte, Bowser esta apunto de liquidarlo, pero por suerte de Mario, Daisy estaba cerca y lo distrae dándole disparos en los brazos.

-¡Déjalo Ya! – Gritó Daisy.

Mario se comienza a reincorporar, pero Bowser aún tenía planes para que siga la fiesta, prendió fuego a la cabaña, con Mario y Daisy dentro de esta, pero Mario se iba a vengar de aquella golpiza de Bowser, y a disparos logró hacer una salida, Bowser, al ver que sus presas se salvaron, este se enfada tanto que comienza a mutar, ahora tiene 2 cabezas y su tamaño aumentó al doble.

-¿Es este el poder del virus? – Se preguntó Mario.

- No hay tiempo de quejarse, hay que matarlo, si vive, será capaz de destruir la furgoneta, Ja… como no, si logró lanzar un tren por los aires. – Contestó Daisy.

Bowser se estaba impacientando, tenía sed de sangre…

- Uff… este tipo no se rinde ni aunque le prendan fuego… - dijo Mario

- ¿Fuego? Fuego… fuego… ¡ya sé! – Dijo Daisy mientras iba al patio de la cabaña. – Debería haber un tanque de gas de estufa, propano o gasolina por aquí… - se dijo a si misma mientras buscaba…

-¡Qué demonios se te ocurre ahora! – Gritó Mario mientras falló varios disparos intentando distraer a Bowser.

- ¡Combatir fuego contra fuego! – Gritó Daisy.

El virus ya había poseído por completo a Bowser, el solo se guiaba por su instinto asesino… Siguió a Daisy hasta el patio…

- ¡Que les pasa a ambos! – Gritó Mario.

-¡Mario, ayúdame! – Gritó Daisy desde el patio.

Mario simplemente fué, no tenía otra opción… vio a Daisy con un galón de gas, sacado de una estufa.

-¿Quieres volar a Bowser en pedacitos, eh? – Preguntó algo obvio Mario.

-No, quiero suicidarme… ¡Pues claro que lo voy a volar bigote con patas! – Insultó a Mario.

- Bueno, pero no te enojes… - calmó la situación Mario con el tanque en las manos.

- Ok, carguemos esto cerca de Bowser… – Dijo Daisy.

- Como que cerca de Bowser… ¡Es un suicidio! – Se quejó Mario.

-¡Obedece maldita sea! – gritó Daisy.

Bowser solo les seguía de cerca, no los podía alcanzar debido a su tamaño, Más volumen, más dificultad de desplazarse, De repente Mario y Daisy paran de caminar… Bowser se prepara para lanzar su fuego…

- ¡Ahora o nunca! – Gritó Daisy mientras lanzaba el galón de gas.

- ¡Puedes besar a la novia, Bowser! – Gritó también.

Bowser, simplemente lanzó su fuego sin notar que habían lanzado un galón de gas, como era de esperar, el gas se calentó y explotó, lanzando a Mario y a Daisy unos metros hacia atrás, pero dejando a Bowser como un paquete de carne molida esparcido por el suelo… si, ya todo había terminado, para ellos…

-¡Siiiiiii! – Gritó Daisy.

-¡Vamos carajo, eso es, eso es! – Gritó Mario.

Esperaron unos 5 minutos y llegó la dichosa furgoneta…

- ¡Y aquí que demonios pasó! – Dijo el conductor al ver la "Hamburguesa" en el suelo.

-Es una no muy larga historia… - respondieron simultáneamente – Mientras se iban a quien sabe dónde.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, Sería todo… Para Mario y Daisy… ¿Lo será?

Próximo Cap. : El "Precioso" Hyrule.

Próximo Fic: Infierno, Omega Team.


End file.
